Gíallaid
by WeebMoira
Summary: In a world where the Omnic Crisis ended with the destruction of Overwatch and the subjugation of humans. With the aide of the Talon organization, the influential Omnic Maximilien had successfully taken control. In exchange for continued immunity, Talon used its clandestine reach to infiltrate the last known human strong point; Oasis, with the intention of raiding their vast amounts
1. Chapter 1

"Genji..."

"Hai..."

"McCree..."

"I hear ya."

Gabriel Reyes was crouched behind the blown out wall of what used to be a two-story apartment complex. The large chunks of rubble made for adequate cover and he was quite thankful that some of the roof was still intact. Judging by the dark clouds that overcast the sky, they were due with a bit of rain.

Adjusting the focus of his specialized binoculars, he scanned the horizon line for their target, "ETA was three minutes ago, either of you have eyes on the transport?"

The silence over the intercom was brief, the stoically metallic voice the man knew to belong to Genji was the first once again to answer.

"Negative."

"You'd think a buncha tin cans would know how to stay on a schedule "McCree's Southern drawl followed, cutting out a second later.

"Jesse?"

This time the momentary silence hung in the air as if the whole world took and held a single breath.

"We've got incoming, due south!" There was a hint of excitement in the other man's tone, "Looks like that intel was right on the money, huh Commander?"

"Alright, alright, cut the chatter and move in " Gabriel just shook his head, a slightly amused smile tugging at the corner of his dark mustache. Shifting and hopping down from his hiding perch, the aged soldier made his way in the direction that would put him in the path of the transport ship.

One of their own had been in the city of Oasis when the Omnics staged a rather short-lived siege on the technological wonder. While the city itself had sustained some damage, it was the surrounding area that had received the worst of it.

Having someone on the inside turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Humans were, for the most part, allowed to live their lives. If one could even call it that anymore. Perhaps allowed to survive was a better way to describe it. The ruling bodies, the Ministers, had for all intense and purposes, become recluse. Leaving most of the control in the hands of the Omnics. They were told a transport would be leaving the city and that anything being shipped out of Oasis had to be worth getting their hands on. If it meant being able to take their world back, Gabriel and his comrades didn't question it.

* * *

It didn't take long for Commander Reyes to locate the transport. It wasn't a very large ship, which in its own way was a good thing. If they were able to get their hands on an Omnic approved craft, it would make raids just a little easier. However, in this way of life, there was almost always a however, fate had other plans. Those plans came on the tail end of gunfire and their target's cockpit suddenly exploding. Slamming into the ground and skidding a good fifty feet before coming to a smoldering stop, the three men were for the moment, at a loss as to what to do now.

"What the hell happened?" Gabriel turned to see his two comrades standing nearby

"Don't know sir, there were light ground forces but Genji and I took care of them."

"They may have known we were coming and placed explosives on board," Genji's words were as calm as usual, and what he suggested was logical, "we should go."

Jesse McCree seemed to think otherwise, perhaps it was just old habits he was falling back on but he couldn't help but feel a bit curious as to what would make the Omnic's destroy one of their own ships. Perhaps there was something worth destroying on board, something worth stealing. Before he could chime in though, Gabriel gave the order he'd been hoping for.

"No, there could still be valuable information on that ship," he then started walking towards the wreckage, "or technology, remember why we came on this mission."

The disapproving noise that came from the cyborg ninja spoke volumes, but sheathing his sword, he followed none the less.

The ship was still smoldering by the time they reached it, lying at the end of a long trail of twisted metal and plexiglass. The ship itself was on its side, a slightly gaping hole torn into its underbelly with the hints of smoke leaking from it. There really wasn't much hope in salvaging the ship itself, but maybe there were parts they could use. The inside was about as bad as one could expect. There were large crates tipped over, some even appeared to be smoldering as well. Had they caught fire from the explosion? Or had they malfunctioned?

"What do you reckin' these are?" McCree studied one that didn't appear to be functioning, he tapped on the smooth surface looking for some kind of control panel to open it. Meanwhile, the other two were busy checking the rest of the ship.

"Hm, well I guess I'll just have to get creative." scanning the floor, Jesse found a broken pipe, probably from the cooling system...he really didn't know or care. Pipe in hand, he took a swing and nearly rattled his arm clean out of its socket. Whatever these things were made of, clearly hitting it wasn't the way to get inside.

The sound of the cowboy cursing could be heard by both Gabriel and Genji, they both just stared before shaking their heads. He was fine, whatever he was doing he could handle it while they went about their business. Which happened to be trying to locate the ships backup systems. It was fairly common in case of emergency or possible hijacking to have more than one hub where someone could gain access to the ships' computers. In this particular model, it was usually near the storage hull.

Smoke from the fire was thicker here and was spreading a bit faster than any of the men would have liked. So they had to be fast if they wanted to find whatever it was that made this ship so important.

"I think I found it." Genji motioned to what looked like a door no bigger than a kitchen cupboard.

"Nice work, now let's see what those Omnics were carrying." Gabriel pressed his hand against the pressurized panel, the click of it unlocking and revealing a small touchscreen and a finely organized series of wires.

Back in the storage hull, McCree found himself in a frustrating predicament. He still hadn't managed to open the crate. Hitting it with a pipe didn't work, kicking it, punching it, hell even shooting it didn't seem to work either. Whatever they were, they were clearly built to withstand brute force. So maybe he had to think more delicate like.

"Hm," he placed his hand flat against the smooth surface, it felt kind of silly but all of a sudden a holo-display appeared, "Bingo," that moment of triumph was only temporary, "Gods..." Jesse McCree had seen a good many things in his life, most of them pretty messed up. But as the holo-display appeared, it allowed him to see exactly what was in the crates.

An inferno, whatever was inside was very much ash. Nothing could get in, nothing could get out. The question of why those others were smoldering now made sense. They were already burnt out. Rushing over to one of the burnt out crates, he found that it was partly cracked open. It made sense now that he put all the pieces together. Now Jesse wasn't stupid, but when it came to all this crazy technology he really didn't see a need to try and understand it. He was old fashioned that way.

Gripping the edge, he pulled the crate open and jumped back, quickly blocking his mouth and nose with his arm, "Ah hell! Boss, you better get over here and see this!"

The other two were both staring at the screen, almost identical looks of realization and a hint of horror.

"Genji, I need you to download everything you can from here, I'm going to go see what Jesse found." Gabriel backed away to allow the other to get to work, there was a cold, hard stone in the pit of his stomach that told him he already knew what the cowboy had found.

Sure enough, when he found the other man standing next to one of the now open crates, his fears had been validated. They weren't crates, they were cryo-pods. Inside were people, or what was left of people. Judging by what was here, there were at least five...no, six.

"You don't think...they felt anything," McCree mumbled, "do you?"

"Check the others, there could be survivors." they both knew the likelihood of that was next to zero, and time really wasn't on their side. But they couldn't exactly leave before Genji finished his task.

They were no strangers to grim work, but what probably disturbed them the most was simply not knowing who these people were and why they were in this state. It's not as if they could identify them.

"Last one boss, come on this one is no different, they're all dead." McCree scowled as Genji emerged. He didn't seem visibly phased by the sight of the charred remains.

"We should go, more will surely come if they know this ship has gone down."

Gabriel looked between his two companions as they turned to start to leave. He took a step to follow but turned and opened the last pod. There was a hiss, it was still pressurized? The sound forced the other two to stop and turn as a not burnt up body fell out.

A woman, ornately dressed with fiery orange hair and a rather gaunt face. Perhaps this pod had malfunctioned, after all, she didn't look alive at all. Had she starved? Suffocated? She didn't look to be in any kind of distress.

Crouching down, Gabriel checked for a pulse.

"She's alive, but only just," Genji and McCree looked at each other, they both appeared apprehensive, and almost sensing this, Reyes grabbed the woman by an arm and hoisted her onto his back, "if she survives, she'll be able to tell us why her and the others were in those pods."

They didn't look the slightest bit convinced, they both had a bad feeling about this. The Omnic's surely already knew something had happened and would be on their tail soon. Was it wrong to want to leave her behind when the odds of her surviving long enough to provide possible information? It was a gamble just assuming she knew anything at all. However, when Gabriel Reyes decided on something, there was no talking him out of it. A quirk that got him into just as much trouble as it did him any good.

* * *

The two-mile treck back to their ship was surprisingly uneventful. Save for their newest addition becoming rather sick all down their commander's shoulder, forcing them to stop for an hour. They couldn't move until she was, for the most part, stabilized again. It took them about twice as long to get back, but they got back none the less. One of their many base camps resided in the mountains, it aided in hiding them form Omnic scanners and the occasional ground units were easy enough to pick off. The only drawback being it was just as hard for them to get resources.

Upon their return, Genji went with their tech people to give them the data he had collected. In the meantime, both Gabriel and McCree went to the med tent. McCree to see if he'd injured his arm worse than he wanted to admit, and Gabriel to drop off the mystery woman. He hadn't been all that surprised to find that she wasn't exactly very heavy. She was clearly malnourished, which suggested that maybe her pod had stopped working just long enough to allow her to start to starve. She was also tall...unexpectedly so.

The medic they had on hand was a young man, his name was Baptiste. A charming person, always a smile on his face and a joke ready to be said. Though there are some, Gabriel included, who feel that he really isn't actually joking. Regardless, he knows his job and does it well.

"Well, this isn't what I was expecting," he said upon seeing his comrades, "who is this woman?"

"Dunno, found her in a cryo-pod, only survivor...maybe." McCree answered offhandedly, "Doc can you take a look at my arm, I think I wrenched it pretty good."

"No doubt doing something unnecessary," Baptiste clapped back, "Alright, alright, let me take a look." he then motioned for Gabriel to set their new guest on one of the cots set up in their makeshift infirmary.

Doing as instructed, he couldn't help but study her one last time. Her breathing was labored now, when before it barely registered. It was almost as if she was learning to do so all over again. He was only slightly familiar with the concept of cryo-sleep, he'd read about some scientist who was working on it before the Omnic Crisis. It made sense that a place like Oasis would have possibly perfected it. Or had they? To result in five people dying and one knocking at death's door, could they really claim it to be a success? There were a lot of questions now and even fewer answers.

"Tell me the moment she regains consciousness," Gabriel looked towards the medic as he was twisting a yowling cowboy's arm around, "make sure she's stable enough for questioning."

Not really saying anything, but giving the older man a simple nod, Baptiste carried on checking McCree's range of motion, "You are fine, nothing is broken," he grinned, "Why don't you go soak in the hot springs, it will ease the soreness. Plus you need a bath."

Given a more or less clean bill of health, McCree sauntered off mumbling under his breath.

"Now, what is your story miss."


	2. Chapter 2

This was not Oasis, this was nothing. Or rather, there was only nothing. But how did this come to be? The last memory that seemed to fade in and out like a dream was her lab, research papers strewn about and this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. No, the odd feeling was new. It was a rising sensation that burned the back of her throat. Ah, it was bile...

The darkness was broken by this rather violent sensation, and though her eyes had opened in that brief moment of sickness, the figures around her had only registered as shadows. Confusion and a rush of fear rippled through her extremities and yet there was still nothing. Save for the involuntary wretching, gasping for air, and feeling as if her very DNA was on fire, her body refused to cooperate before falling back into the empty. Had she lost consciousness? An interesting hypothesis.

It was impossible to determine just how long she was in this state before she found herself easing back into the here and now. The world around her didn't feel as acute, a sedative perhaps? Would it be strange if she considered it a welcoming feeling? Now everything was dull. The ache in her chest from out of shape lungs, the ache in her arms and legs. The only unwelcome sensation was that her mind was dulled as well. She just wanted to sleep, as much as wanted answers, stubbornness would not win this battle.

* * *

"How is she?" Three days had passed since Commander Reyes, Genji, and McCee had returned from their somewhat botched mission. Every day, Gabriel came to check on the mystery woman and everyday Baptiste would have something new to say.

"Today, she woke up three times."

"Why didn't you tell me...?"

"Because it was only to violently vomit before passing out again," the young medic chuckled, "I did not think you would want to be here for that after your first experience."

Gabriel bristled just slightly at the thought before a question popped into his head, "I didn't think you needed food when in cryo...why would she..."

"Hmm...well, I won't lie, I don't know all the intimate details on how it works, but what I can tell you is that it was mostly water," Baptiste leaned back in his rickety metal chair and peered over at the resting ginger, "perhaps it's just the body expelling the excess water from being frozen for so long."

Now, this was an interesting bit of information, "How long was she like that?"

To this question, the young man shrugged, "Months...years...your guess is as good as mine."

A gruff hum escaped the taller man, it would seem he would have to wait just a little bit longer before he got his answers. The longer the wait though, the more questions started to pile up. The information he and Genji had seen on that ship had mentioned human cargo, but everything else was apparently encrypted. It would take time to crack so his only other option was to wait. And so he would.

* * *

There were voices, male, muffled. Two different people, she had concluded after a while. In that time she started feeling new things. Things she knew but it felt as though she was feeling them brand new. Hunger for one. Thirst. The pain was still the same. Her body didn't feel as lethargic, but it still ached and there was this chill that never really went away no matter how wrapped up she was. It was like the layer just under her skin was still frozen. In her moments of semi-lucidity, she had likened herself to a frozen turkey slowly defrosting. However, usually what came next was not preferable. With each passing moments of wakefulness, it grew more apparent that she was in a strange place with strange people. Were they friend or foe? Human for sure, but what were their intentions?

She very much wanted to bide her time but it seemed as though she would not be afforded that luxury. Her right arm had completely lost all feeling, the dulled pain had spiked to the point of jolting her into an almost hyper-awareness. Eyes now wide open, she was sitting upright in an archaic military cot staring down at her arm. It was bandaged from the shoulder all the way down to her fingers to the point of numbness. Instinctively, she knew that if circulation was cut off for too long it would cause serious and possibly irreparable damage. This was something she would not allow as she started pulling and clawing at the wrappings.

"Miss! Miss! Please stop!" one of the voices she had heard speaking before was now as clear as day, it belonged to a young, dark-skinned male. He had rushed over and tried to stop her.

"My arm, there's no feeling, you've wrapped it too tightly!" her voice was raspy but harsh from lack of use.

"It was the only way to stop the infection from spreading!"

She stopped, infection? Breathing heavy as she tried to settle herself down, she fought back that urge to pull at the bandages. In such a hobble, it made sense they wouldn't have something to fight off a simple infection. Cutting off blood flow would keep it from spreading but it would still compromise the limb. Wait...how long did they let it go before doing this? Why the whole arm? She needed to see it...

"I would listen to the doc lady," this was the other voice, there was no doubt about that, "don't know what's wrong with that right arm of yours but it seemed to go septic in just a few hours. We weren't sure if you'd wake up."

That didn't sound right, "Sepsis doesn't act that quickly..." she mumbled to herself, besides, while she didn't necessarily disagree with this method as a temporary solution if this was, in fact, an infection than antibiotics should have been given.

The momentary burst of adrenaline had started to subside in a noticeable way. The hint of red in her narrow face had all but drained away and was replaced with a sickly grey. Though her breathing had steadied, it was still somewhat labored. She had fallen silent, her lips pressed into a thin line and drooped in an almost resting frown.

"Look, lady, we all have questions but-" Gabriel was cut off when the red-head gave him a hard look, he couldn't help but notice now that her eyes, though darkened with fatigue, were two very different colors. One a dark red and the other an almost striking blue.

"It's Doctor..." it was clear now she was actually actively fighting to stay conscious, a losing battle as she didn't get to finish before her head lulled back.

Both Gabriel and Baptiste looked at one another, both coming to the same conclusion that this woman was going to be difficult. The younger of the two then sighed and eased his patient back down. The bandages on her right arm were compromised so he would have to redress it. The Commander had taken his seat once again, his arms folded across his chest and a contemplative look on his face.

If what she said was true, that she was a doctor, it would make some kind of sense why the Omnic's would possibly keep her on ice. Maybe.

"What are you thinking doc?" his tone was unreadable, so Baptiste took his time to really think about his answer.

As he pulled the wrappings around her hand away, the once pale skin was a darkened purple. Usually, if circulation was returned the proper color would return. In this case, it did not. Had he made a mistake? Or had whatever had caused this just completely kill the arm?

"Jeez, that's not contagious is it?" McCree had just walked in, whatever business he was there for completely forgotten at the site of the now disfigured arm.

"I don't believe so?" was the doctors' response, he had taken out a pen and started tapping the tips of her fingers, dragging it down the palm of her hand just to see if there were any reflexes. There was, her hand twitched. So it wasn't dead, but then why did it look like it was?

The gruff cowboy didn't look super convinced, neither did their commanding officer for that matter. "This area is going to be quarantined until we know just what it is we're dealing with," Gabe turned and motioned for Jesse to leave, "pass this order on to the rest of the camp."

"Uh...sure boss." McCree really didn't need to be told twice, he'd already lost one arm he really didn't want his only good one left turning all purple and gross.

* * *

A few days passed since the little incident. Word had spread but as per the Commanders orders, nobody went near the infirmary. Baptiste had set up a secondary infirmary for the rest of the base and would stop by to change the woman's bandages. It seemed that whenever she experienced anything stressful the bandages would go sour. Just another mystery to be stacked onto the continually growing pile.

Gabriel in the meantime kept a steady watch on their guest. This day, in particular, he had brought his breakfast with him. Which really only consisted of military rations, maple oatmeal, and freeze-dried apple slices. Any kind of fresh food was a luxury nobody had had in a good long while. He used the apple slices like a spoon and ate his oatmeal in silence.

The smell roused the sleeping woman, her stomach made an embarrassingly loud growl. Though the look on her face as she stared up at the dark ceiling was by far the most unapologetic thing the older man had ever seen. The two of them sat in relative silence, both attempting to size up the other. This was honestly the most physically stable the woman had been in for the last week so the last thing either of them wanted to do was change that.

"Why don't we start with a name." Reyes was the first to break the silence, biting down on a dried apple slice, the crunch of it picking at the woman's ears.

Her gaze turned, she still looked tired but was far more alert as she slowly sat up. It was a laboring task but successfully accomplished, "Yes, lets." A challenge. Being at a far greater disadvantage, the Irishwoman was guarded.

Gabe was less than deterred by this and just smirked, "Gabriel Reyes," he had dipped a new apple slice in some oatmeal and held it out to her, "now it's your turn."

Not one to shy away from slimy or conventionally gross things, the look that crossed the woman's face was as if someone had just offered her something truly repulsive. It looked hideous but her very empty stomach said it smelled practically divine. Taking it with her good hand and taking a bite, it really was pretty vile in the tasteless department, the smirk that pulled at her lips looked almost sinister. Or so she had a vague memory of being told.

"Moira O'Deorain."

* * *

This was a start. Though if it was a good thing or not was yet to be determined. Moira felt a bit more like herself now that she had something solid in her stomach. A part of her was grateful that Gabriel didn't press the many questions just yet. But she knew they would come soon enough. For now, he simply sat there and allowed her to really take in her surroundings and the situation she found herself in.

For one, the clothes she was wearing were not her own. Hospital pajama's would be considered the highest of fashion by comparison. The cap sleeves allowed for easy access to the bandaged arm which, compared to last time, was now only wrapped up to her elbow. Lifting the blanket, she discovered the rest of the ensemble consisted of a hospital gown and shorts for modesty. She cleared her throat in disapproval.

"The clothes we found you in were pretty messed up, this was all we had that would fit you."

"Charming."

"If it makes you feel any better, one of the female attendants changed you," he popped the last apple slice in his mouth before mumbling through the mouthful, "we aren't animals."

That was debatable, but Moira kept that thought to herself. Instead, she let the blanket drop back onto her lap while straightening her back in a stretch. It really didn't matter one way or the other who changed her clothes. She was far from one to really concern herself with such trivial matters. From a logical standpoint, it made complete sense. Having been dressed in her Minister's attire she knew it wasn't exactly medically friendly.

Her thoughts came to a pause, what had she been doing before this? The symptoms she had been exhibiting was that of cryosickness, but that didn't account for her right arm. These people seemed to think it was septicemia but from what she could tell there were no signs of the cause. It would not cause her to lose feeling, something she attributed to the bandages, but now that she could examine it more closely they weren't bound nearly as tight as before.

This was not an infection, that she could be absolutely sure about.

Why was she experiencing cryosickness? Unless of course, she had been in cryo-sleep. The pieces were slowly falling into place. But why? One would think a person would remember the reason for being frozen.

"I was in cryo-sleep, why?" she then asked.

"You tell me." Gabriel could tell she was working things out and didn't want to interrupt. After all, it would be in his best interest if she could clearly answer his questions.

Moira didn't seem to like this answer, "I do not tolerate fools, Gabriel."

Oh, Gabriel grinned, "Before, you said you were a doctor, why would the Omnic's put a doctor on ice?"

Omnic's? What did they have to do with...the gears started turning again. An Omnic's face flashed in her mind's eye, though faded a second later. Did this man not know who she was?

"I am, but you seem to be hostile towards Omnics, you do realize how invaluable they ar-" Moira stopped, the calm look on the man's face had hardened which sent off red flags...she was missing something, "What?"

He said nothing, he just got to his feet with a heavy sigh while crumpling up the ration packaging, "You're just as much in the dark on all of this as we are, perhaps more so."

"Clearly, one minute I'm in my office, the next I'm waking up in the dirt with a bunch of heathens."

"Those heathens saved your life," tensions were getting a little frayed, both Gabriel and Moira stared the other down, "There were others in pods, all cooked except you, you were all on a transport ship leaving Oasis."

Slim brows furrowing with fists clenched, the confusion in the woman's mismatched eyes only grew. She didn't like not knowing what was going on. What did he mean there were others? What others? Why would she leave Oasis, much less in cryo-sleep.

"Just how long do you think you were under?" Gabriel then asked the million dollar question. The longest recommended duration of cryo-sleep was at most five months, any time beyond that could result in all sorts of negative side effects.

"Five months..." the hesitation in her answer sounded foreign to both parties.

"Try years," there it was, the bomb, "judging by your sympathies for the Omnic's, probably at least eight, before the Crisis."

Eight years? That was impossible...

"You must be joking." Moira unclenched her hands as she took a deep breath, it was strange but it felt like her skin was tingling under the bandages.

"There was nothing funny about when the Omniums launched attacks in every major city, or the millions of lives lost," Gabriel had eased back just enough to sound collected, "Or all the starving families in Oasis that are living under their rule."

This brought her focus back to the man, "The Ministers don't starve the people."

"Considering they did nothing to stop the Omnic's from overrunning their city, they may as well have."

As those words left the man's lips, they both realized the weight of what was just said. While it was true that Oasis was more lenient towards Omnics considering the advancements they provided and their peaceful co-existence with the citizens. The Ministers would never allow such a takeover. Moira would know, she was one. Could this mean that those other people were the other Ministers?

Had they been tricked?

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Moira did her best to process all of this information.

"So, the ruling body of Oasis is dead..." Gabriel said after a moment, he had gotten some information but it wasn't what he was hoping for.

"Not all of them."

"So, which are you?"

Rubbing both eyes with a bandaged hand, Moira steeled herself, "My full title is Doctor Moira O'Deorain, Minister of Genetics. I am one of the six governing bodies of Oasis."

The two sat in silence once more. The whole picture was still not fully formed but the two of them were beginning to see that things are definitely not as simple as it seemed. But then again, nothing ever really was.

"You should rest, I'll see if we have anything a little more filling, I'm sure you're due as decent a meal as we can scrape together," Gabriel sighed, "That is if you don't mind being in the company of heathens a little while longer."

Saying nothing, the displaced geneticist just leaned back and combed her long fingers through her hair, "Tell me, am I a prisoner or a guest?"

Standing at the door, Gabriel didn't face her this time, "I suppose that depends on you, doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

"So...she's not contagious?"

"No Jesse, she is not contagious," Gabriel sighed, "at least not as far as we've been able to determine."

In light of recent discoveries, or rather the arrival of what can safely be considered the sole surviving member of Oasis' government. Gabriel had called a meeting together of his most trusted to discuss what the hell they were going to do next. If what Dr. O'Deorain said was true, then it sounded very much like their enemies had attempted to, and nearly succeeded, in assassinating those that threatened to overturn their control of the most advanced human city.  
Had that been their end goal? If so it definitely dealt a heavy blow, without control of the technological metropolis, what hope did humanity have?

Sitting at the large wooden table where seven individuals counting Reyes and his team. Those faces included Genji's brother Hanzo, Baptiste of course, Fareeha Amari, Aleksandra Zaryanova, and Brigitte Lindholm. Several of them Gabriel knew personally, but they all had their reasons for being there.

"From the few tests I was able to run, I can conclude that the reason the anomaly spread so rapidly was due to the cryogenic freezing process. It no doubt halted the spread, so upon being removed from that environment..." Baptiste shrugged, "I will say, she is quite the odd one. Saying I could take samples so long as I let her see the results."

The strongly built woman, Aleksandra, Zarya as most everybody called her, cut in, "How do we know we can trust this frail woman? For all we know her and the others betrayed their city and allowed the Omnics to take over."

Several heads nodded, it was a fair question. Some would even go as far as to say their leader had executed poor judgment in bringing her to their base in the first place. Now that she was there however, it would be dangerous to let her leave.

"Until we can crack the encryption on the data files Genji pulled from the ship, she's our only source of insight as to what happened," Reyes added, "At least until we hear back from our spy." As reliable as their inside man was, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park getting the information gathered out of the city. So what information they did get was often drawn out. It could be months before they heard from him again.

Brigitte and Fareeha had remained silent as the others continued on, they both seemed to be more on the fence about how to deal with Moira. With valid arguments on both sides, they needed more information. However, it was not much of an argument as to whether or not they trusted the new woman. They didn't know her, and trust was not something they could really afford to give out to just anybody.

"Baptiste, you said she was a doctor right?" Brigitte had chimed in, the question being the highest one on her mind.

"Yes? The Minister of Genetics in fact, very impressive." if this was a compliment, it certainly didn't sound sincere coming from the young man despite the smile on his face. For him, it was one thing to go to some big fancy school and become what he considered a white-gloved doctor. Someone who didn't actually get their hands dirty and spent most of their time wallowing in riches. The title doctor was nothing more than an accessory.

This mild irritation was not lost on the Swedish woman, she ignored it and continued her point, "Don't you think having another physician would come in handy?"

She certainly wasn't wrong, another doctor would be of great help. That is if she even agreed to join them. Though nothing was really stopping them from forcing her to help them right? They would all be lying if they said the thought hadn't crossed their mind, with the exception of Baptiste.

"Genetics, that's like with gene's?" McCree was sitting far back in his chair, balanced on two legs, "I dunno if I want someone who messes around with that kinda stuff patchin' me up." Maybe it was just seeing her arm, but there was something about that woman the cowboy couldn't shake. Something off.

The meeting carried on for several hours. The topics changing along the way from resource gathering to security detail. In the end, what they still really hadn't decided what they were going to do about their guest. She was recovering and was removed from quarantine once she was deemed to be non-infectious. Given a room, complete with a guard outside, Moira was for the most part left on her own. Someone would bring her meals, now that she was able to keep solid food down, and was only allowed to leave said room with an escort. Even then it was only to go to the communal bathroom if needed.

* * *

Later that evening it was Gabriel's turn to bring Moira dinner, he didn't mind, this would give him another opportunity to question her. After all, there was more than one way to skin a cat, if trust was an end goal, they had to at least lay the foundation. The sooner they did that the better...

That evening's meal was beef stew, fresh from a can and only a few days past it's recommended serving date. He walked up to the guard who wore a mixed look of annoyance and fatigue on his face. However, as soon as Commander Reyes came into his line of sight, he visibly straightened up, "At ease, how is our guest?"

"Hmmnng..."

An amused smirk tugged at the Commanders' lips but he brushed it off, "It's fine, you're dismissed." This made the other man paused slightly, "I said it's fine, I'll keep an eye on her until the next shift arrives, go grab something to eat."

"Thank you, sir."

The next shift was due in about an hour, that gave him enough time to see if he could learn anything new. So he knocked, silence, he knocked again, "Dr. O'Deorain, I brought..."

"I'm working."

There was a clear annoyance in the muffled voice that came through the door. Working? Gabriel sighed, his chocolatey brown eyes rolling back just slightly as he opened the door all the same. Moira was sitting at the small desk next to her bed, back to the door. It was easy to see that compared to the last time he had seen her; when she was still sickly thin, she had put on a bit more weight and was starting to look human again. They had provided her with a change of clothes since it would have been rude to just leave her with the hospital gown.

A grey wife beater that sat a bit baggy on her lithe form and a pair of black sweat pants that were pulled about as tight as they could go. Really it was probably the least flattering thing anybody could wear.

The ginger was definitely working though. Not allowed to have any actual tools, Baptiste had at least given her a spare microscope, she had cleverly made do with what she had on hand. Having removed the bandages from her right arm, Moira was poking and prodding the skin with a paper clip she had unraveled. She wrote down her observations before peering into the microscope. Saying nothing to indicate that she was aware of Gabriel's entry.

"The Doc won't appreciate that you removed your bandages." he tried, there was no startling jump or surprised reaction from the woman.

"I got a second opinion," was her retort as she continued to write, "he can foster about all he wants." She then went back to poking.

It really didn't take any kind of genius to catch that hint of superiority in her voice. He could see now why Baptiste wasn't a huge fan, the younger man was never really a huge fan of people like that. Walking closer, Gabriel set the tray he was carrying down next to Moira, his action making her pause and just stare at what passed for stew and a slice of only mildly stale bread.

"Thank you."

Setting down her dull and picked at pencil, Moira stretched and rolled her shoulders. Now was as good a time as any to take a short meal break. Combing her hair back with her fingers and tucking some stubborn wefts behind her ears, the geneticist seemed unused to dealing with the long strands.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me eat?"

Gabriel chuckled as he took a seat on the bed, "How's that arm treating you?"

This question made the woman smile, it wasn't a gentle smile or a sinister smile, but it suited her face all the same, "It's fascinating actually," she picked up the slice of bread with her right hand and concentrated on it, "it seems as though it can make things decay." and sure enough, the bread blackened and crumbled.

The amusement on Gabe's face disappeared as a frown formed, he was not told about this revelation.

"It's clearly a mutation of sorts, though how it manifested in such a short time is quite puzzling," Moira ignored the look she was being given, "if only I had access to my lab I could study it further." she was very much more excited about this than literally everybody else.

"That's your arm you're talking about," Gabriel found his words again, "aren't you bothered by it?"

"There's a certain level of inconvenience it creates, but we all make sacrifices in the name of science."

Remarkable, Reyes could honestly say he wasn't entirely sure if this woman was sane or not.

"We saved your life, why do you treat it with so little value?"

The almost childlike giddiness that had been building up in Moira was snuffed out immediately at those words. She looked at Gabriel with an icy glare, "Are you daft? I told you I don't tolerate fools," she let the bread dust fall from her hand, "the first step to knowing how to deal with something is to know what it is you're dealing with."

She didn't say it out loud but the fact that she had gone to sleep with a perfectly normal right arm, only to wake up eight years later with a disfigured and mutated one, didn't exactly sit well with her. It was beyond fascinating but not in a good way. She didn't enjoy the fact that it happened to her, but as a scientist, as a doctor, she had to suck it up and figure out how to fix it.

"Why do you care anyway? You say I'm a guest and yet I am guarded and escorted wherever I'm allowed to go."

Gabriel Reyes considered himself to be a fairly good people reader. Moira was definitely a harder book to read, but he felt he was getting somewhere at least. What he was seeing was a facade, she was just as spooked as the rest of them.

"I dunno, call me old fashioned but when I make the effort to save someone, I'd like to think my work isn't wasted. And you are a guest, but this is also a war. I'm sure you can understand that we can't just trust every new face we find."

His reasoning was fair enough, Moira sighed. This really wasn't her world anymore, she would have to adapt.

"Very well," bulking at the thought of having to live in the dirt, all this meant was that the only direction to go from here was up, "I will do what I can to earn your trust Gabriel, and everybody else."

* * *

A finely dressed Omnic sat comfortably in a large leather chair, he stared out a large window at the glimmering cityscape of Oasis. Though his face was static, there was an air of importance around him as he waited. Something he was used to not having to do for very long when a second Omnic entered the large and ornately decorated office.

"Sir, we have reports that the transport carrying the assets self-destructed."

"Did any survive?"

"One pod sir, the others either malfunctioned or were damaged in the crash, shall I send out a recovery unit?"

The seated Omnic turned in his chair, his cold metal fingers clicking as they laced together neatly, "That won't be necessary."


	4. Chapter 4

\- 8 Years Ago -

"It's truly an honor to have you visit our fine city, Mr. Maximilien, this will surely go a long way in strengthening human and omnic relations." a well-dressed Middle Eastern man was walking alongside an equally well-dressed omnic, the two were surrounded by a small entourage. They were touring several of Oasis' important buildings, the one they were currently residing in was the university.

"Of course," the smooth yet still cold and metallic voice of Maximilien responded, "but the honor is mine, to be given a personal tour by the Minister of Tourism himself," he tucked his arms neatly behind his back as they continued down the long, ornate hallway, "it is my hope that we can come to be on good terms."

It was sort of an open secret that Maximilien was a fairly influential member of the Talon organization. A group that was known for playing both sides of the field, their goals being primarily focused on what benefited them. In Oasis, a person's reasons, motivations, goals, were not all that important; so long as they kept the peace and desired to further advance medicine and technology.

This particular omnic was also a businessman, being in his good graces would be mutually beneficial. Not that Oasis had any issues financially, it was just always a good practice to have a wide assortment of friends.

As the group arrived at their final tour destination, they were met with a very large and open room. It was the university's genetic's lab, seeing as their Minister of Genetic's had not graced them with her presence at the initial greeting, they decided to visit her directly.

"Dr. O'Deorain, busy as usual I see." the male Minister greeted upon seeing the redhead.

Dressed in what looked to be semi-formal clothes, covered by a form-hugging lab coat, Moira appeared as if she had been in the middle of getting ready but found something far more interesting to pass her time with. The tone in the other's voice was not lost on her though, but seeing as she was in the middle of prodding what looked to be a malformed frog creature, she blatantly ignored it.

"You do realize that your position as Minister comes with certain obligations..."

"Yes, obligations that far outweigh your own." The Irishwoman cut in, looking up at the door where the group was standing. Her gaze peering over a thin visor and studying each face, noting that some had chuffed at her directness.

A grunt of disapproval and resignation cleared the man's throat as he turned to Maximilien, "I apologize, I..." he stopped, the other had raised a hand to silence him.

"No, it's quite alright," the omnic walked further into the lab and paused to stare down at whatever bizarre experiment was being conducted, "what was so important that you felt the need to stand me up Miss. O'Deorain?"

Having gone back to her business but forced to look up again, the look she gave Maximilien was about as unreadable as the omnic's. She then set her tools down and stood up, now towering over the seemingly unfazed businessman.

"I'm glad you asked-" there was a hint of bite in her words, almost defensive, not that she could be blamed. After all, her reasons for being there were primarily centered around Oasis' lack of meddling and willingness to not allow morality to get in the way of progress. Or simply put, most people considered what she did unethical. "this is a test to see the viability of genetic modification and customization."

The omnic said nothing, which she took as reason enough to continue.

"With this, we would be able to not only advance human potential but completely irradicate certain biological illnesses." at this, her excitement had peeked through an otherwise perfectly professional explanation. Something Maximilien picked up on immediately.

"Fascinating," a word Moira had not expected to hear, "well, good luck. I look forward to seeing your progress."

* * *

Opening her eyes to darkness, Moira remained still and waited. It was silly really, she knew she was conscious and that she was not in cryo anymore. But there was a part of her that still wondered how she didn't notice not waking up for eight years. So, she would wait, wait until her eyes adjusted to the minimal light of her small room. Wait as the smell of dust and earth reached her nose and filled her head. The distant sound of doors and muffled voices and footsteps that passed by. And once she felt sufficiently sure that she was, in fact, awake, she slowly sat up and turned so that her bare feet touched the cold stone floor.

Most people didn't appreciate waking up and walking on a cold floor, Moira, on the other hand, welcomed it as just another means to ensure she was awake. It was still taking her some time to adjust, being awake, being in any state that wasn't nearly sterile. There was getting dirty doing lab work and then there was being in a constant state of being constantly dirt covered. Or maybe she was just feeling gross. At least in Oasis she could shower whenever she felt like it, which was often. In this new life, water wasn't exactly difficult to come by, it's just that the company was a bit of a deterrent.

It was at least welcomed that Commander Reyes, Gabriel, was for his own reasons giving her the benefit of the doubt. Whatever that meant in this case.

As she opened the door, towel in hand and standard issue bar of soap, the displaced scientist was met by the all too familiar gruff expression Gabriel wore. There were really only two reasons she could think of for him being at her door this early; one, he'd brought breakfast and intended on continuing his probing questions while she ate; or two, they were bath buddies.

Shy was never a word used when describing the giant of a woman, she was a doctor and a scientist after all. There were very few things she hadn't seen both in life and in her work. Besides, there were a great many other things she'd rather focus on than being bashful. However, privacy was a whole other matter.

"Good morning Gabriel," leaning against the door frame, Moira folded her arms, towel tucked between her elbow, "are you my chaperone this morning?"

A knowing smile appearing on both their faces as if that question really needed an answer. The two of them went on their way. Walking silently down a long, dull, metal hall until a door came into view. This was the communal bathroom so there were facilities for everyone. The only difference was that in the back was where you went to wash up since there were no actual showers.

As it came to her attention in her stay, this particular base was situated over a natural hot spring. It was a nice open air spring where one could soak away their worries and cares. The pool itself gave off a faint layer of steam and stopped at about six feet deep. At some unknown point, someone must have chipped away the sides to create little seats in the stone for those who were a bit shorter; or if someone just wanted to sit.u

Rather than just stand around and allow this moment to grow unnecessarily awkward, Moira set her stuff down and began lifting her shirt up.

"You're just going to undress right there?"

"Of course, why Commander," with only her arms left in the shirt, she peered over her pale shoulder at the man with an almost challenging stare, "are you embarrassed? Shy perhaps?" The grin that split her face was like that of a fox that found its way into the chicken coop.

Much to her surprise, Gabriel didn't get to where he was in life by being so easily antagonized. He just sniffed before taking it one step further and completely stripping down. Not bothering to even fold his clothes neatly before he climbed into the steaming water.

Letting out an amused huff while taking off the rest of her own clothes, Moira stepped into the water, thinking to herself that perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

As she went about her almost methodical bathing regimen, Gabriel sat with his head and shoulders just above the surface. He watched, a little voice in his head telling him it was a little creepy but he knew his intentions.

He wouldn't lie to himself by saying she wasn't reasonably attractive. But despite everything they knew about this woman, it really was only what she wanted them to know. Knowing what her intentions were, who she was as a person. That much was still a mystery. Quite frankly, it made things much more complicated.

"You're staring..." Moira didn't even have to turn around to know this much. Her tone had grown almost bored, or it could have been the humidity. The way her face was flushed suggested that possibility.

"You don't seem real." this was perhaps a more personal observation, Gabriel's words enticing one of those etched eyebrows to lift in curiosity. Catching himself, Gabriel cleared his throat.

"I spent some time in Oasis," the subject changed, "it was part of a special program the military..."

"The soldier enhancement program?" Upon hearing this, Moira waded over to the other, "I was brought on a few months after it was shut down, so I never got the chance to study the results." The look in her mismatched eyes was that of genuine interest. Something Gabriel was a bit hesitant about, but didn't shy away from either.

Silence hung in the air as thick as the steam that rolled off the surface of the water. The scientist in Moira so very much wanted to study Gabriel. Her only reservation was the fact that he was also the one that saved her life. Normally something like that wouldn't be as big a hindrance, sacrifices and science were frequent bedfellows after all. Though when it came to this stern, handsome, faced soldier, she felt a slight pang of morality.

A heavy sigh broke the weighted silence, "You want to know what they did to me," Commander Reyes stated, "let's talk."

Dipping below the waters surface for a minute, then coming back up and slicking her hair back and out of her face. A look, Gabriel felt, strangely suited her. Moira held out her right hand, "What would you like to know?"

"Everything." He took the disfigured hand without hesitation. It was eerily cold despite the temperature around them. The skin was smooth but not clammy, like it had been out in the cold for a bit to long. Gripping it tighter and turning it over for a better look, Gabriel could tell that she had no feeling in the extremity. The discoloration wasn't as prominent as before, though dark purple veins did leave tracks over the surface.

"Starting with this..."

Moira's smile grew. This felt like the start to a very interesting relationship.

—

"So, the Omnics are planning something big? What exactly?"

A meeting had been called later that afternoon; those in attendance being; Gabriel, McCree, Hanzo, Fareeha, Brigitte, and Moira. This was the first time Moira was granted permission to fully interact with others on the base. A true test as to where her loyalties truly lie.

"As I explained to Gabriel, Maximilien's visits to our city were predominantly diplomatic. But he was clearly interested in other things, which in hindsight I must applaud his craftiness."

The sound of a disapproving grunt said what everybody was thinking, Hanzo Shimada's glare also spoke volumes, "This monster killed your colleagues and seized control of your home, and yet you honor his accomplishments?"

Her already thin lips had all but vanished, but she did not dignify the tattooed man's comment with an answer. There was no point putting effort into explaining her meaning, words only meant so much.

"But he failed to kill me," Moira offered instead, "it's no secret that Oasis prided itself in the scientific and technological advancements it provided. A prize to be won in any war. Had either side asked, Oasis would have been more than happy to share our knowledge in exchange for ensured protection."

Opening the holomap the group had of the city, Moira frowned a little at its inaccuracies, "But also for peace, what is the point in advancing the human race, if there's nobody left? If anything, taking control of Oasis was their big plan."

"Okay, but they've done that already," Fareeha crossed her arms, "Can you at least tell us what sort of tech you or the others were developing?"

"I can tell you what I was working on," Moira paused, she was always proud of her work, but she was also aware that there were those who did not approve of her methods, "before I was put under, I was in the testing stage of genetic customization. With a primary focus on eradicating disease and advancing human evolution."

She then pointed to the map, "My lab is here, if anything, if we could get my work I could help patch your lot up."

Gabriel took this time to study the faces of his team. They didn't seem completely convinced, something he expected at least. Honestly, her work did sound suspicious and very dangerous. It just felt way to similar to the program he had been a part of. Which had it's pros and cons.

"Is your arm a product of your work?" Brigitte asked quietly.

Holding up her right hand, Moira flexed her long fingers, "I aim to find that out," looking down, her hand had left a slightly discolored mark on the metal table, "after all, I don't appreciate others stealing my work. Or using it without proper supervision." And really, by that she meant without her supervision. But they really didn't need to know that.

"With that, the plan is simple, we infiltrate Oasis and gather her work," Gabriel started, McCree cutting in midway.

"Hold up, so the only intel we got from this lady is what exactly?"

"The Ministers rarely shared their personal projects, unless it involved the city as a whole. So like I said, I can only tell you what I was working on. But you really never know what you could find." Moira needed everyone to be on board with this plan, she couldn't find out more without her notes, her equipment.

Surely the Omnics had no use for her work but there was something on the edge of her mind that was making her second guess. Something she never did.

"Since my colleagues are dead, there's really nothing stopping you from finding their little projects, in the mean time I could get my equipment and notes," she flexed her right hand again, "it's a win-win. Plus, I know the layout of Oasis better than any of you."

While they didn't wholeheartedly like the way she disregarded her dead colleagues, nobody in that room could argue the fact that she had a point. Help her get her work, get some potentially useful tech.

"It's a long shot, but isn't that what you freedom fighters live for?"


	5. Chapter 5

\- Oasis -

"The next batch will be ready on schedule, we just need your seal to finalize everything."

Maximilien was looking over some papers. One, in particular, appeared to be a medical file. There were others stacked neatly on the large desk, but this one was different. It did not have a large, red stamp across it marked 'Terminated'. Looking up while setting the paper down, he held out a metallic hand for the new files.

"This is good news, and what is the status of the active asset?"

This question appeared to catch the tactical armor clad male by surprise. Though his face was hidden behind a bright red helmet, his body language gave him away.

"There were a few spikes registered two days ago, but all vitals are stable."

"Hmm," the Omnic turned and peered out the large wall-sized window, the view of the sparkling city not being his primary focus but rather somewhere off in the distance, "Perhaps it did not hold," his tone sounded uncharacteristically disappointed, "you may go."

"Sir." the man gave a curt nod before turning and swiftly departing.

For his plan to work, he had hoped that at least one of them would have the reaction he was hoping for. Not being in the market of regretting decisions, Maximilien pondered if he had made a poor investment as he went back to the file he had been reading moments ago.

"Even now, you are being defiant," the hint of rueful amusement laced his voice, "subject zero...Dr. O'Deorain, I invested a lot of time in your work, please do not disappoint me."

The file he had been looking at was of a medical nature. There was a patient photo in the top right corner along with a full body chart and various notes scattered about. The ones he had been brought were exactly the same but they had other people's photo's attached. With the lack of solid results, perhaps his hand would have to be forced.

However, he had more pressing business matters to attend to. There had been rumors going around that a band of human rebels were planning something. While the polished Omnic was not overly concerned, he had a feeling this would be a unique opportunity.

—

It's not that Gabriel was mad, he was just a little disappointed that out of everyone at the meeting, only Genji and McCree turned up. But perhaps this was for the best, they were going to be infiltrating the most advanced city on the planet. Smaller numbers would make things a bit easier. Leaning against the wall just outside Moira's room, the stoic man had his arms crossed. The other two were also waiting.

"Hey boss, do you really think it's a good idea to bring her along? I mean, it's not like she has any experience doing this kinda stuff." McCree commented.

"Unless you are familiar with the lesser known points of entry, or what to even look for, my participation is necessary." Standing in the now open doorway, Moira was evaluating McCree's reaction. He didn't look entirely put off by her sudden appearance as he placed his hands on his hips, giving her an equally scrutinizing stare.

Seeing as she couldn't exactly go on a covert mission in nothing but a pair of old sweat pants and a dusty tank top, they had provided Moira with more suitable attire. An old Valkyrie suit, it was lightweight body armor specifically designed for field medics; however, it was really the only thing they had that would fit the tall Irishwoman.

"That's all well and good, but what I mean to say is if things go south, can you handle yourself?"

A sigh escaped her. "It was my understanding that the two of you were Gabriel's most reliable subordinates if he trusts you than I do as well."

"But can we trust you with ours?" It was Genji who contributed this time.

Moira walked over to the cybernetic man, towering over him she gave Genji a smile, "I suppose we're going to find out."

"Alright everyone, that's enough chitchat, we have our mission let's get to the hanger, our pilot should be waiting." Gabriel knew that if he let this topic carry on any longer, the currently amiable atmosphere of the group would crumble. Not that he didn't feel all those in question would remain civil, but the secondary goal here was to build trust.

There were no complaints and so the small group departed for the hanger. Or what passed for one. It was just a larger cave to the north of the base, a short trek by foot at best.

—

Later that evening, the mostly deserted halls of the Oasis University were dimly lit as small autonomous drones slid effortlessly through the air carrying out their designated functions. The sun was just beginning to set, casting long shadows across the marble floors. The long-abandoned lab sat still in the silence, untouched since the day Oasis was seized by the Omnics. Or at least, mostly untouched.

There was a towering, hulking man leaning against a table. The look on his dark face was irate and only hardened when Maximilien appeared.

"Why have you called me here? What are you scheming?"

"Come now Akande, I would not have called you here if I did not think it would be mutually beneficial," his hands held out in a welcoming gesture, "I just so happen to have it on good authority that you are in the market for some upgrades."

Intense eyes narrow, "And why would I trust you after you betrayed Talon? Betrayed me, and to Overwatch no less?" He gave the unmoved Omnic an arrogant grin, "Besides, I have my own Omnic associates who have been very generous."

Having taken a seat at one of the unoccupied desks, Maximilien simply crossed his legs neatly and folded his hands, "Perhaps, but I have something Null Sector does not."

Not the least bit surprised that the other knew who he was talking about, Akande could not lie to himself by saying he wasn't curious. Much like the Omnic before him, he was a businessman. However, his business was war, conflict, and ultimately power and control.

"Explain."

"Tell me, are you familiar with the work of Dr. O'Deorain?"

"I am, but I," he emphasized, "have it on good authority that she died and that her work is impossible to recreate."

Maximilien chuckled, "Let me assure you, my friend, she is very much alive and as for recreating her work?" He held out a holo-file, which the other man took.

Akande flipped through the documents stored on it until he came to one in particular. He did not trust the other Omnic but this put a smile on his face.

"You are a formidable force, I must commend you," closing out of the holo-file and returning it, Akande gave Maximilien one last scrutinizing glare, "very well, but consider this, should you decide to betray me again, I will personally dismantle you."

"Then we have a deal." Maximilien sounded pleased, though he didn't even for a second think that the man before him trusted him. But he didn't need the current standing Doomfist to trust him, he just needed the man to work with him.

—

The sun had long sunk below the horizon by the time the begrudging four-man team came within sight of the sparkling city. Though, upon seeing it again after eight years, Moira felt that it didn't seem as radiant as it once did. There was something lifeless about it that didn't entirely sit well with her. If what Gabriel had told her was true, then within the city would be quite the sight as well. It was rather curious, the closer they drew to Oasis Moira couldn't help but feel a clammy sensation in her right hand; extending up through her arm. What could this mean?

Any further reflection on this was cut short when the female pilot's voice came over the intercom, "So where exactly am I dropping you guys off again?"

"Unbelievable..." mumbled the redhead, "There should be a small villa about four blocks from the university, there's an open courtyard there that would serve as an adequate landing space."

The pilot confirmed the instructions while the other passengers were giving Moira questioning looks. An audible sigh passed her lips, "What? Did you honestly think I spent my entire time at the university? Or the ministries?"

To be honest, none of them really thought that. It made sense after all.

As the villa came into view and the group descended onto the rather overgrown grass and weeds, the look of utter detest and ire on the Irishwoman's face was enough to freeze the blood in anyone's veins. Just as quickly as it formed, the look was gone and it was business as usual. Commander Reyes, as he usually did, took note of her various reactions or lack of reaction. The oddest things seemed to annoy the woman whereas things that would annoy most others didn't even seem to register as an inconvenience. Whether it was narcissism at the thought of a once pristine lawn now in shambles or professionalism for the sake of their mission, nothing further was said on the matter.

Genji was the first to break away from the team, reconnaissance was his task. Finding that the very much abandoned home had its share of unlocked points, the cyborg was able to infiltrate the building with ease. The others waited on the covered patio for the all clear.

"So, nice digs."

"Hmn."

"Betcha wish you were back to livin' here rather than our accommodations."

"This was my home," with her arms folded and gaze fixated on the glass doors, Moira seemed to show just the faintest hint of what could be sadness, regret? "Wouldn't you feel the same?"

McCree huffed, "'Fraid most of us don't have that luxury."

"Of course." the dismissiveness in her voice was palpable, as though she expected nothing from the cowboy.

"You know, if you two can't get along, this mission is already a failure," Gabriel cut in, "Anyway, it looks as though this place has been vacant for quite some time."

Neither of the two said anything, rather Moira let her arms drop as an unreadable expression took shape. Nobody was saying it, but they were all thinking about it. Whatever form of government that once held Oasis, was long forgotten.

"The building is secure." Genji's voice broke the silence, something all three were grateful for as they entered the villa.

If the outside was neglected, the inside was nothing but dusty sheets over what was left of the furniture. At some point, raiders must have come in and taken anything of value.

"We'll set up base camp here; Moira, you said there was a back entrance to the university, I'll have you mark it on our..." Gabe stopped his briefing when he saw the woman had disappeared, "Where'd she go?"

Genji and McCree both pointed towards a flight of stairs.

"Alright, Plan B...you two get things set up, I'll go find our guide."

Merely giving their nods in agreement and understanding, the two got to work while Gabe made his way over to the somewhat large flight of stairs.

The second floor really wasn't much different from the first as far as the state of things. There were a series of rooms, some of which were missing doors, others the doors looked to have been kicked in. Taking in what he was seeing, Gabriel started to think this didn't look like your typical scavenger damage. Sure some of it was, the occasional graffiti confirmed that much. But a lot of this looked tactical. More like a professional raid.

Eventually, he found Moira in the last room, the master bedroom which was pretty clearly her own despite the state it was in. This one had definitely had a more personal touch to it. The ginger was sitting on the dusty floor, her legs crossed and her head in her hands. Oh boy, had he walked in on something he shouldn't have? Several thoughts passed through his mind at what he'd walked in on. The most persistent being that maybe this was all too much of a shock.

Taking his chances, Gabriel approached quietly only to stop when he caught sight of what she was sitting in front of. Bones, canine by the looks of them. A larger breed and possibly a smaller one or a puppy.

It didn't take a genius to recognize grief when it so blatantly stared him in the face. Interrupting this moment didn't sit right with the Commander, so he didn't. Not saying a word, Reyes turned to leave. Or he would have had he not caught the ever so faint sound of a sniffle. Morbid curiosity, genuine concern, whatever the reason this was honestly the most tangible emotion he had seen from Moira since she'd been found.

Not saying a word, Gabriel walked back over and sat down next to her. She didn't reject his presence, so he let out a resigned breath as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"It's easy to forget we aren't the only ones who've lost something."

Having taken her tactical gloves off, Moira gently touched the smaller of the two animal skulls. Gabe took note that the disfigured right looked more discolored than it had when they started the mission.

"This is a stupid question, but are you alright?"

"The only stupid questions are the ones not asked, Gabriel." There was a tightness in her voice indicative of someone trying to dam up their emotions, "I'm fine," she then said taking a deep breath and giving the larger of the two skulls a gentle touch as well before pulling away from the embrace, "we came here with a goal, we must see it through."

With a furrowed brow, Gabriel also stood as he watched Moira leave the room, "No you're not..."

Once everyone was back together, Moira mapped out the ideal path to take that would get them into the university with the least amount of resistance. There were back entrances and hidden paths she would use whenever she didn't want to socialize with others. If it didn't pertain to her duties as a Minister or her research, then she was rarely seen outside of her office or lab. She was not a public person.

"You mentioned an informant within the city, can we expect any assistance from them?" Moira inquired.

"Not likely, he is a very indirect kinda guy, information only." McCree was the one to answer.

"Very well, in that case, everything is set," Moira squared her shoulders, "The cowboy and I will head to my lab while the two of you head to the Ministry building. I've marked each Minister's office, and do try not to get killed. I can't promise there won't be guards."

All three men chuckled, or rather just Gabriel and McCree, Genji gave more of a huff.

"Alright, you have your assignment, let's move out." Gabriel nodded.

The four departed the villa, splitting off into their respective pairs about a block from the university. For Moira and McCree, the once bustling campus was mostly deserted so getting inside proved to be very easy. As for Genji and Gabriel, they had a little further to go and had to stick to back roads and alleyways to avoid Talon sentries. A task they were both reasonably good at, or else they wouldn't have survived as long as they had.

They were; however, able to reach the Ministry building and using the access code Moira had given them gained entry through the back. It had been a shot in the dark on if it would work or not, it had been several years after all. Good fortune was on their side as it turned out, the code worked and they were able to get inside.

"Do you honestly think we can trust her? This could be a setup." Genji whispered, he kept a steady head at the ready should he need to draw his blade while peeking around a corner. He motioned that it was all clear.

"The same was said about you and McCree not so long ago." Gabe swiftly moved to the next point, checking for guards and then signaling for Genji to join him.

Commander Reyes had a point, everyone he took under his wing weren't exactly the picture of immediate trust. They all went through a trial by fire to earn that honor. This was Moira's trial so to speak. If they found anything they could use, that would be very much in her favor.

"Alright, we have pretty reliable maps of the city as it stands, so that would just leave the biology and geology departments."

Meanwhile, the other two had reached Moira's office and both were genuinely surprised to find it almost completely untouched. It was true that what parts of the university they had traversed was relatively pristine as well, this seemed unusually well kept.

"This read trap to you?" McCree muttered.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Oasis always did have the best security, it's the safest...was...the safest city in the world." Moira was busy at her desk rummaging through the drawers.

"Hey, I thought you were gettin' your research, ain't that on your computer?" the cowboy really did not like hearing that now that they were all neck deep in enemy territory.

Stopping and almost rolling her eyes, Moira pulled out a file case, "Only the research I want others to see."

"How'd that stay hidden all this time?"

"You're just full of questions today," Moira held up her hand, "one of the drawers has a scanner, it will only unlock with my fingerprints. Even if someone were to find this drawer, they wouldn't be able to open it."

How paranoid was this woman? Or was she just really protective of her work? It better be worth all the trouble. McCree just eye'd her with steadily growing uncertainty as she got to her feet, "Your weird hand is lookin' extra weird right now..."

This time Moira definitely rolled her eyes, file case under her arm as she pulled her gloves back on, "It's fine." that was a lie, one they both recognized immediately but said nothing. In truth, there was just something about being here that was putting the redhead on edge. She couldn't fully explain it and that was frustrating.

"My lab is just down the hall, we still need to pick up a few items from there." the sooner they got her stuff, the sooner she could figure out just what was done to her. Up until now, the worst she had to deal with was keeping her emotions in check. Heightened states of certain emotions seemed to cause the decaying and an archaic microscope really wasn't going to allow her to see what was really going on.

"Lead the way Doc." by now McCree's opinion of Moira had not improved. Her lack of interest in the fact that this was most likely a trap, disregarding how that weird hand of hers was looking extra weird. He just couldn't shake the feeling that this woman was using them for her own benefit. For the cowboy, the real test was what the redhead would do once she got what she came for.

The mission itself was running far more smoothly than anybody felt completely comfortable with. They all knew they were working on borrowed time and it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose. By the time they all regrouped outside of the university, Moira had what she came for and while they had not found any weapons or tactical assets, Genji had come across many files on how Oasis was able to flourish in such an arid and hostile environment. It would surely be useful in their own agricultural pursuits. If they could grow the food they needed that would mean less dangerous supply runs.

Nobody was saying it, but they all felt it. The overall payout of this mission was definitely in Moira's favor. In the back of Commander Reyes' mind, the seed of doubt was taking hold. He knew better than to think they were out of the woods just yet and like the other two members of his original team, the true test of Moira's loyalties would start now.

Nobody was surprised to find that security had increased. There were a number of red helmeted troops patrolling the streets now. Somebody knew they were there, which made getting out of the city that much more difficult.

"Our ride is on its way right boss?"

"Activated our beacon two blocks ago McCree, as long as they don't have air support, they should meet us at the villa in ten minutes."

That was easier said than done, the closer they got to the villa the heavier the security. As a means to improve their odds of going unnoticed, the group split up. McCree and Genji this time, and Moira with Gabe. However, even in smaller numbers, it was still impossible to completely avoid detection. A few sentries were dispatched before the four made it back to their camp.

Commander Reyes radioed into their ride out, "What's your ETA Fio?"

"Just entering Oasis airspace sir, but it looks like their defenses are up, it might take a little longer." the crackling voice of their pilot responded, there was a hint of unease in her tone.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you might say that," Reyes turned his gaze briefly onto Moira, who was adjusting the quite full backpack she was now carrying, "try to make it quick, we're going to have company."

Ending the transmission, Commander Reyes pulled out a standard issue military pistol, "Alright, this is the safety..." he started to say before the weapon was taken from his hands with almost unnerving ease.

Moira didn't say anything as she effortlessly removed the clip and the bullet currently in the chamber before putting it all back together again. Having never seen a reason or had a need to handle a gun, it came as a bit of a surprise to both of them that she was able to do what she did so easily. Just another question to the still growing pile, now not being the time to dwell too heavily on it.

"Fascinating..." the woman mused quietly to herself, "it seems I'm just full of surprises, wouldn't you say?"

Gabriel gave Moira a wary look, "In light of our current situation, I'm going to let this slide, but we're going to have to have a talk."

The look on her face stilled, "You know I always enjoy our talks, Gabriel."

It was funny how one minute everything would be fine, and the next all hell breaks loose. Neither of them fully processed the red blur that flashed through their vision before the dark haired man found himself pinned to the floor, face pressed firmly against the cool surface and what felt like very sharp blades poised along critical points of his neck. Any wrong moves and things would go from bad to worse very quickly.

The familiar sound of heavy footsteps told the commander all he needed, they had walked right into a trap. There was a heavy clatter as Moira dropped the weapon she had been given only moments ago. Hearing it skid across the floor as she pushed it away with her foot.

"This is a delight," the smooth, metallic voice spoke, "when I had heard the transport was shot down, it was said there were no survivors."

Maximilien was standing with at least five Talon soldiers around him, several more stepping out from various hiding spots with weapons drawn. He cast a wayward glance at the pinned human before focusing on Moira once more.

"Had I known you were in the hands of the human rebels I would have certainly mobilized a unit to come to your aid," holding out a metal hand welcomingly, he continued, "they didn't harm you I hope."

As the charismatic Omnic spoke, Moira kept her gaze on Gabriel. The way she was being spoken to suggested they had some kind of prior relationship. But as far as the tall woman was concerned, she really only knew of the other by reputation and the handful of times he would visit the city. Of course, she knew enough that this robot was not one to be trusted, so then why did she not feel overly threatened or surprised to see him?

Then there was the matter of the unexpectedly agile and sinister looking figure pinning a full grown man down, who couldn't be more than half Gabriel's size and weight. The long red blades mounted to their forearms looked like some kind of new tech.

"Compared to the state of the other Ministers, presumably under your care, I should think I have been in far safer hands," she finally spoke, "don't play games with me, you went through all this trouble, no doubt to finish what you started."

Unknown to those in the room, McCree and Genji had arrived shortly after Max and his henchmen revealed themselves. They kept themselves hidden, waiting for the right moment. It seemed out of left field to see the current head of Talon here of all places.

Lowering his hand and straightening his tie, Maximilien sighed, body language suggesting some hidden amusement, "Of course not," this time he held up both hands, once more in a welcoming manner, "I'm here to finish what you started."

There was a thick silence in the air as if the faintest sound would trigger a flood. Maximilien had noticed it first and said nothing, a small red dot had appeared in the middle of the woman's forehead.

The laugh that shattered the silence startled some into defensive stances. Moira was laughing, it was not sinister or amused, but something melodic and full of disbelief. Apparently, this was enough to shock one of the soldiers standing behind her to step forward and wrap an arm around her neck, cutting the laugh off with a gasp.

Without even thinking, the tall woman curled herself forward, jerking the man holding her forward just as a shot rang out. Her captor keeled over dead, a bullet hole right through the forehead of the helmet. Moira had seen the laser sight and knew that if she didn't do something, McCree would no doubt gun her down right there. She didn't need this crafty Omnic putting the wrong ideas into these people's heads.

Though the lingering thought still remained, could this have been something of her design? It was ambitious, treasonous, and she had been approached by Talon on several occasions. Logically speaking, Maximilien could be telling the truth.

All hell broke loose.

Taking this moment of confusion, Genji lept down and went straight for the assassin that was pinning his commander down. McCree also jumped in, tossing out a stun grenade to paralyze three men before putting bullets in them. Maximilien had ducked behind some pillars to avoid the onslaught of gunfire, but his actions had not gone unnoticed. While the others fought off the Talon soldiers, Moira had managed to get her hands on the handgun again and stealthfully made her way over to him.

Just as he was about to depart, he turned to find the barrel of said pistol pressed firmly against his forehead.

"Is this really necessary? After all, we both know it was one of your new friends that tried to kill you just a moment ago."

Moira was not moved by the Omnic's words, rather, she just drew the hammer back with a poignant click.

"Judging by your reaction, it seems you don't recall our involvement," he tried again, "killing me would not answer all of those nagging little questions I'm sure you have."

She could hear her allies still fighting, Reyes' voice, in particular, indicating that he hadn't been killed. From the sound of it, reinforcements had arrived and things were getting a little more troublesome. Their ride was supposed to be there by now. Considering the situation, the tall woman's eyes narrowed before lowering the gun.

"A wise decisio..."

Moira emptied two rounds into Maximilien's legs, cutting off his smug voice and causing him to crumple to the floor.

"You're right, you probably could answer my questions. But I think you would be far more useful as a bargaining chip." grabbing the struggling Omnic by the scruff of his finely tailored suit, she dragged him out of the would-be hiding spot.

At the sight of their leader in the hands of the enemy, the soldiers hesitated. Giving the small group a very brief moment to collect themselves. McCree quickly rushed over and took Max from Moira, it was hard enough lugging an average sized Omnic around especially with all of the tools and equipment she had initially gathered.

"Looks to me like we have the big boss," McCree smirked, "I hate to say it but..." he went to give the redhead a compliment, but one of the enemy soldiers had grown bold enough to launch a counter attack.

This time, a bit smarter than the first guy who tried bringing Moira down. He'd grabbed the cumbersome backpack she was wearing and gave it a sharp yank, causing her to topple over in a flurry of incoherent cursing.

Amidst the chaos, Fio had arrived. The dropship hovering just low enough for a quick escape. Her voice coming over the comlink, "You lot better be ready now, I've got maybe 20 seconds before we have more company!"

"Moira's down, can you buy us some more time?!"

"No can do boss, it's now or never!"

All three turned, watching as the fourth is surrounded by Talon forces. Having abandoned the bag that got her in this situation, to begin with, Moira had overheard the pilot and had no intention of being left behind if she could help it. Without even really thinking, she firmly grasped the forearm of her captor with her right hand. There was a very bizarre sensation as if the feeling in that hand had rushed back and much like the bread from before, all color drained from the man's arm. Turning a horrid blue and purple as the life seemed to be drained from it, causing the man to cry out in fear and agony.

The shock of what had just happened was enough for Moira to thrash her way free, staggering briefly before running towards the dropship. The others had already made it, Maximilien in hand as well. Gabe reached out a hand for her, only to receive a residual shock as the other was hit with an electric stun dart. The side bay doors closing as the ship took off, leaving Moira writhing on the ground before blacking out.

"Oh my," the Omnic captive mused, "how unfortunate."

Gabe, now rubbing his hand firmly, turned and stared down Maximilien, "As long as we have you, they wouldn't dare do anything to her."

Max shrugged, "Perhaps, but as long as I'm your prisoner, someone else will be running things in my sted," there was amusement in his voice, "I can assure you, he is not as nice as I am."

Back at the villa, Doomfist had arrived, "It would seem the Omnic's plan did not go entirely as planned," his fierce gaze passing first over the soldier with the now withered arm and then their new captive, "Regardless, bring her to section 24, they should be waiting."

"Y-Yes sir!"

Turning and staring off at the shrinking lights of the enemy dropship, a smirk tugged at the large man's lips. He would be lying if he didn't silently hope the rebels would kill the Omnic, but he knew well enough that they would surely try to press him for information. Which only made things easier for them. They were also weak, the odds of them choosing to try and broker a deal to get their precious doctor back were fairly high. Were he in their situation, he would have put a bullet in her head and left.

If this endeavor proved fruitless, that option was still open.


	6. Chapter 6

The mission was an unexpected, but undeniable success. Or at least it would have been had the sinking weight of having left one of their own behind not soured the mood. The flight was silent, there was really nothing to say. They all knew this mission was a long shot and while they had managed to get their hands on some useful intel as well as the head of Talon, could any of them really fully justify going back?

After all, it's not as if none of them heard what Maximilien had said. Was Moira really behind what had happened to Oasis? Could they actually trust the words of this Omnic? This was more of a bittersweet success. Besides, even if they wanted to go back, it wasn't like they could. No doubt the area would be swarming with Talon troops, no matter how good they were, it would be suicide to even try.

Upon their return, the team was met with mixed accolades. Maximilien was taken to a holding cell and Gabriel gathered everyone for a very long and heavy debriefing. Lasting several hours, by the time they departed, everyone besides Gabriel departs to celebrate. The commander instead chose to return to his own quarters. There was a lot that needed to be taken care of for the following day, they had all agreed that the interrogation could take place tomorrow.

For right now, he needed to decompress by himself. With the exception of a few personal items, his quarters consisted of personal gym equipment and a handful of bookshelves. Sitting on his tightly made bed while reaching for a small medkit, Gabriel took that moment to dress the minor cuts he had received. Noting that his hand was still numb from the secondhand shock he'd taken.

Everything had happened so quickly, but thinking back on it one thing really stuck out. It was a familiar feeling. One he'd long since thought vanished. Guilt. They all knew the risks, but that didn't make the situation any less troubling. One could chalk it up to having spent more time with the admittedly enigmatic woman, but it was still enough to know that for whatever reason, leaving her behind was a mistake.

This was something entirely new, waking to blinding light. The faint hum of artificial light and that sterile scent that lingered in the back of her memory. Moira still could not place her location. Everything had a sort of fog around it, her body felt as though it were made of lead. What little movement she found herself capable of was slow, lethargic. Something she could only gather was from some sort of sedative. The last thing the dazed woman could remember before waking up here was the look on Gabriel's face. It was not something easily forgotten.

Shock, guilt, fear...in their brief moments together, even now under this pressing situation, Moira felt a bit tickled by the thought. Had the commander of the human resistance really shown genuine concern for her safety? Perhaps it wasn't that surprising. She liked the gruff man. He was charming. Thinking about that now, she pondered what sort of working relationship could have been built had they been allowed to be more open.

Well, there was no point dwelling on the what-if's now.

* * *

"I see you are awake doctor," an unfamiliar voice, deep, with an almost natural condescending air to it, drew Moira from her dazed musing, "Consider me surprised you were so easy to capture, the Omnics' plan worked quite well."

So, it had been a trap.

Moira groggily tried lifting her arm only to find that her wrists were bound by padded shackles. A common sight for patients with a tendency to try and escape. As much as she wanted to return the man's comment with a retort of her own, her voice had other plans. Whatever they were pushing through her veins kept the Irishwoman effectively passive.

"You will have to forgive me, I am not as trusting as Maximillien," Akande thrummed, "after all, you did spend a considerable amount of time with the rabble."

Doomfist stood at the foot of the hospital bed, he appeared to be considering something. He turned towards the door and opened it, Moira made out a faint nod from the large man. As he stepped to the side, a small woman walked in.

She had a slight frame and olive skin, her dark hair was cut short, though one side did seem a bit longer than the other. There was a hardness in her gaze, one that never lifted more than halfway off the ground. Her body language suggested she was distressed but also stubborn. Dressed in plain white institutional clothes, it wasn't difficult to see that there were also some body modifications.

Before Moira could really fully take in their new guest, Akande spoke, "A lot of people thought when you supposedly died, that your work died with you. Many attempted to recreate it but the outcomes were ultimately unsuccessful," he placed a hand on the small woman's shoulder, "So other methods were created," guiding the other closer to the bedside so the ginger could see the augmentations more clearly, "Sombra here was one of our first volunteers, a rather notorious hacker who was giving us some trouble for a while."

There were fine metallic plates that looked fused to one side of her head, this was not technology Moira was entirely familiar with, though if one could fashion a guess, it wasn't anything good. The high tech looking modifications also seemed to extend down to her arms.

"But as you can see, she is quite docile now."

Just what was Doomfist getting at? Eyes narrowing just slightly, Moira shifted, "Are you f-finished?" her voice somewhat labored but the building annoyance still very clear in her tone.

This only seemed to amuse the other as he chuckled, rather than respond, he just straightened his back and turned, "Sombra, be a good girl and do as I instructed."

The woman said nothing, only this time her eyes lifted and locked with Moira's. Not one to be easily intimidated, the Irishwoman held the eye contact definitely as Doomfist left, locking the door behind him.

Standing just outside the door there was a handful of Omnics, he gave them a condescending stare before nodding, "You need not hover, your master will be found. Wherever he is, the rebels are sure to be as well."

"You are certain that small woman can do the job?" one asked.

"Of course, she can hack anything, that's why we captured her," he chuckled, "Her desire to gain access to everything made it surprisingly easy."

"What do you mean?"

A jarring and anguished cry came from the room just behind the large man, followed by loud crashes and more screams, "Get out! Téigh amach!" the commotion carried on for several minutes, the group in the hall simply listening in silence until that was all that was heard.

"This could take a little time, why don't we continue our business in a more quiet place." gesturing the Omnics down the hall, Doomfist lead them away to his office.

"Más é do thoil é..."


End file.
